


in you i found a love i could never believe was real

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You left us alone in bed,” Erik scolded, even as he plastered himself to Logan’s back. He nipped the back of Logan’s neck in a gentle reprimand but, instead of saying anything as to why he left to bake, Logan growled at him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	in you i found a love i could never believe was real

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's the holidays. Logan hates holidays, so he takes out his frustrations on innocent baked goods. Until Charles and Erik come along to distract him.

Erik was happily dreaming, cocooned in the sweet hold of sleep, when Charles poked his ribs. He knew it was Charles without even waking up, but the interruption ruined what had been a quite pleasant dream, and dragged him towards consciousness. Consciousness which he was pushed into fully by a second, harder poke from Charles’ nasty fingers. 

_Was zum Teufel,_ Erik swore in his mind, peeking one eye open just a crack to glare at Charles’ handsome face, lined with sheet prints, cheeks flushed, and hair askew. Erik felt his heart give a little flutter at the sight. His anger at being woken up curbed, just a little. He still did his best to look annoyed, even though Charles could hear his thoughts and would know his frown was mostly for show. 

“The hell?” Erik slurred out as gruffly as he could, rolling away from Charles’ sharp finger which darted out to poke his ribs _again,_ fully planning on trading positions with their other partner only to find the bed empty and the sheets cool. Scrunching up his face, Erik opened an eye again to peer around the room only to find it empty. Huh. 

All three of them suffered from terrible nightmares, Logan more than Charles or him, but Erik was usually the one who opted to walk them off. He had never been able to sleep well after a dream pushed him into his past and that hadn’t changed over the last few years of being safe. In contrast, Logan usually awoke from a nightmare and handled it by pulling whichever of them he was nearest close to his chest, curling up around them for several hours. It was therefore strange to find Logan out of bed, especially seeing as the two of them normally lied together in the early morning, waiting for Charles to finally rise long after them. 

He looked back to ask Charles if he knew where he was—that was clearly the reason he’d been woken up, after all—only to find Charles pouting at him. 

“My feet are cold,” Charles told him seriously when Erik made a questioning noise. Erik blinked, wondered if he was still sleeping, and then blinked again, tilting his head. “Erik! Don’t make fun of me. My feet are cold, and it woke me, and as terribly as it pains me to compare the two of you, you aren’t nearly as warm as Logan is.”

Erik processed that, scowled for a moment, and then relented. Logan’s body really did burn like an ember. “Alright, but why did that lead you to waking me in the middle of the night?”

“I need you to go fetch him,” Charles told him simply, and then, before Erik was able to snort, or tell him to fuck off, bit into his bottom lip, looking up at him from under his lashes. 

And Erik was many, many things, but first and foremost he was a _man,_ and there were very few things that a look like that would fail to get him to do. Charles, the tease that he was, even at their age, didn’t seem the least bit remorseful, sneaking his hand over the bed and pressing his fingers to the small of Erik’s back. 

_Scheisse,_ but Erik was weak a man for his husband. Of course, there were worse things he could be weak for, but as he rolled himself off their bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, he wished himself just a tad stronger. He did, however, make sure to send Charles a dirty look before leaving their room, not bothering to dress. 

It was late enough that none of the children should be up or out of their rooms. There was a curfew set for a reason. The only bedroom the ground floor housed was their own because Charles’ chair didn’t do well with stairs. If he _did_ find a child wandering around, Erik would be sending them off to bed with a stern scolding, his state of his dress irrelevant. 

Shuffling through the mansion, Erik let his nose lead him to the kitchen. It was December, a month that he had come to love over the last handful of years. But love for the month or no, it was really bloody cold and he was regretting his decision to wander about without socks. Thankfully, December no longer meant sorrow and grief, not now that the painful memories of losing his family were overlaid with far happier moments spent with his _new_ family. 

December, a month that had once brought him so much heartache, no longer meant loss and pain, not in the way it once had for him. December now meant the sharp smell of pine throughout the mansions front entryway, it meant playing in the snow with the children, and snuggling by the fire with his husbands. It meant the wonderful smell of Logan’s baking, which was even now leading Erik straight through the main floor and into the kitchen, which was where he found his wayward husband. 

Logan was kneading cookie dough on the counter, his bare shoulders and back flexing enticingly as he worked intently. Erik had never been overly attracted to heavily muscled men, but he had also _never_ imagined himself with someone like Logan to begin with. If there was anything life had taught him, it was that things changed often, and oftenwhen one wasn’t expecting anything to change at all. 

With a soft sigh, Erik came up behind him and pressed his fingers into the lines of muscle along Logan’s waist. He _was_ warm, and Erik flattened his hands over his stomach, the heavy trail of hair tickling his palms as he held him in a loose hug. Logan didn’t stop what he was doing and didn’t do anything to acknowledge Erik’s presence, but Erik didn’t let it get to him. 

“You left us alone in bed,” Erik scolded, even as he plastered himself to Logan’s back. He nipped the back of Logan’s neck in a gentle reprimand but, instead of saying anything as to why he left to _bake,_ Logan growled at him. “Oh don’t get snippy with me, mutt. You left Charles’ feet without anything to warm them and it is far too early to listen to him complain.”

“Can’t even feel ‘em,” Logan muttered darkly. There was something in his voice that Erik hadn’t heard in a while, not since those first few weeks when they both orbited Charles, wanting the same thing, the same _man,_ without any sense of compromise. It was times like these when Erik figured Charles’ power would be useful. 

Well, he couldn’t read Logan’s mind, but he had never been shy. “Oh, stop it. Logan, what’s wrong?”

Logan took a deep breath that shuddered through him. Erik wrapped him firmly in a hug, bending over him in a way Logan had once admitted, covered in the soft light of dawn and looking far more gorgeous than Erik ever would have thought to find him, made Logan feel safe, being held in such a way. 

“Just a rough time a’ year, ’s ’all,” Logan finally said. His voice was gruff in the way it was after he’d been crying. Erik nosed through his hair, pressing his lips against his scalp while running a hand over his stomach comfortingly. “Not doing too good at hidin’ it this time.”

“Oh come now. We all have our demons,” Erik told him. He was not good with feelings, that much he knew. Charles was the one with a way with his words unlike either of them. He was the one who had initially brought them all together, the reason Erik and Logan had even fallen into love. 

Because Erik never would have given the other man a chance if hadn’t been for Charles and the way he cared about the both of them so much that he hadn’t been able to choose. And then Charles had been brave enough to ask to have them both. It was through loving Charles that they had come to love one another, and the bond they shared, the facet of their relationship that was the two of them was...well, it was quite blunt and chalk full of their rougher edges. 

“Yeah asshole, I know that. ‘M tryin’ handle it, alright?” Logan’s voice broke. It was a weakness that Erik had been allowed to see before, but never without Charles. He always thought he saw it only _because_ of Charles, that Logan allowed himself to be weak in front of him because his need for Charles outweighed his caution about Erik but...

Maybe Logan really did truly care for them both. Erik knew how he felt, how Logan came to be one of the two people he loved most in the world, nestling right next to Charles in his heart. Maybe it was the same for Logan. As the man leaned against Erik’s chest and covered Erik’s hands with his own, he figured it must be.

Which meant that Erik was going to have to comfort him. _Scheisse,_ Erik cussed, hugging Logan tighter. He had no idea how to comfort someone. Erik wasn’t the type for comfort, not like Charles was, who could read your mind and always knew what to say. Erik didn’t know what to say, especially not to Logan. 

“You don’t need to handle it on your own, mutt,” this time, the pet name dripped with fondness. Erik bent his neck lower, so he could lay a kiss to Logan’s neck, and then nuzzled into his scruffy cheek. He could only hope he wasn’t about to fuck up. “We all struggle. We all have things that haunt us. But Logan, that’s why we’re here,” Erik spoke the words carefully. They echoed things that Charles had said to him many times over the last few years, but now, with Logan in his arms and so obviously hurting, they had never sounded truer. 

“We love you,” Erik said. It wasn’t often that Logan and he used those words, but they were true. “I love you. And we’re both here for you. Now, if you want to finish baking I’ll more than happily sit out here with you and watch the show, but Charles’ feet are cold and I’m worried that if we don’t return to bed soon, he might do something drastic.”

Logan snorted, which was exactly what Erik was aiming for. Both of them knew Charles was capable of so much more than he ever allowed himself, and they were completely aware that if he wanted, Charles could summon them to bed in a way that wouldn’t give them the option to resist. He never would, though, which was yet another reason Erik loved him. 

His husband shifted, and Erik loosened his hold so Logan could turn in his arms. He smiled down at the shorter man fondly, running a hand down his back before settling it over his impressive backside. Logan was frowning still, but there was a softness to his eyes that made it impossible for Erik not to kiss him. Logan’s beard scratched against his chin, and he took a moment to kiss him deeply before pulling back.

“Now c’mon. I’m worried enough as it is about Charles’ wrath.”

“He really said his feet were cold?” Logan asked, leaning up and stealing a quick kiss, an action which pulled Erik’s lips into a very soft and very besotted smile. 

Erik gave him a telling look, and they shared a laugh before leaving the kitchen together. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
